To hex Harry or Not to hex Harry
by AllyCat-Dolphinlover
Summary: Ron and his brothers minus Percy have a discussion about what to do with Harry about his break up with Ginny. Hermione arrives and knocks some sense into them!...I know, summary sucks, R&R! IM ADDING CHAPTER 3 SOON! [Warning: Viktor Krum bashing] RHrHG
1. To hex Harry or Not to hex Harry

**To Hex Harry, or not to Hex Harry, that is the Problem**

**Disclaimer**: Okay, it's true! I must not hide it any longer! JKR stole my Harry Potter idea from me!... Send all the money to me... that's right, all of it...

"So... How much to we know about this Harry Potter character?" Ron asked seriously to his brothers. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron sat around the dinner table at The Burrow, discussing a certain boy-who-lived.

"Well," Bill began smiling, "he's _your_ best friend, so he must be an idiot."

"I still can't believe he snogged Ginny in front of all of Gryffindor!" Fred said laughing.

Ron scowled at Bill's remark, "Back to the topic!! Are we going to do what we did to all Ginny's other ex-boyfriends?" the group shuddered at the thought of what happened to Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, "_Or_ are we going to help get them back together?"

"And by help you mean force?" Fred asked.

"Of course!" Ron said.

There was a moments silence before a voice interrupted their thoughts, "Honestly, do you idiots really to think about this?!" someone called from the door, there, with folded arms, stood-

"Hemione!" Ron said surprised, "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to save you lot from your stupidity... and you invited me over, so thanks for the welcome." she said rolling her eyes. "Are you guys really going to do to Harry what you did to Dean." when no-one answered, she continued, "Who here doesn't like Harry?" Charlie looked at the others and began to raise his hand, in almost a casual stretcch, but Bill hit him on the head.

"I was joking..." Charlie said, rubbing his head.

"Yes, I hoped so." Hermione said smirking, "Who votes we don't hex Harry." no-one raised their hands "Honestly! Not even you Ron!" Ron looked down shamefaced, Hermione sighed thoughtfully. "This is going to take some work." she said more to herself than anyone else "Okay... Bill... Where did you meet Fleur?"

"At the Triwizard Tournament." Bill said proudly.

"And why where you there?" Hermione pressed.

"To watch... Harry." he muttered.

"Yes, and if you weren't going to watch Harry, what are the chances of you meeting your fiancé?"

Bill muttered something, then said louder, "I might not hex him..."

"Good. Charlie, did you get a paid for finding a Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"Yeah..." Charlie answered suspiciously.

"And do you know whose idea it was to send him to you?"

"Um... Ron's?" Charlie asked, even though he knew the real answer.

"No. It was Harry's and we used Harry's invisibility cloak to get him to you." Hermione corrected.

"Fine... I get it."

Hemione smiled and turned to the twins seats which... were empty, "Fred, George... DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" the two red heads, who had tried to make a run for it, smiled sheepishly and slowly came back to their seats at the table.

"Where was I? Oh yes, where did you two get the money, for ingredients, the premises and who knows what else, for your joke shop?"

"Harry." They muttered.

"And how did he get the money."

"By facing a dragon, merpeople and a maze of dark creatures and you-know-who-" George started.

"-in a deadly battle between life and death and-" Fred continued.

"That's enough, would your joke shop be as successful without Harry?"

"No..." the said quietly.

"And I'm guessing Harry forced you to take the money?"

They didn't answer, but squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. Hermione turned to the last of the bunch. "Ron." Ron smiled nervously, "Who has been your best friend for six years?"

"You, of course, Hermione." Ron said, sending her a charming grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes but blushed slightly, "And who saved your life last year?"

"Harry." Ron sighed.

"Yes. Who here still wants to hex Harry?"

"But he broke up with Ginny!" Charlie said.

"Because he didn't want Voldemort to- ..._oh, honestly, Ron, start saying his name_- use her as bait! You all know Harry cares a lot about Ginny, he risked his life to save hers down in the Chamber of Secrets and he would do it again in a heartbeat."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "So we're going to help get them back together?" Hermione didn't wait for a response, "Good, well I'm going to unpack. Meeting dismissed." With that she turned and dragged her stuff to Ginny's room.

"Did she just stop us from hexing one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends _and_ dismiss a _Weasley brothers_ meeting?" Bill asked, blinking in disbelief.

"I think she did." Charlie said.

"She's too much like Mum, that one is." Bill commented.

"You have no idea..." the twins muttered darkly, remembering the time she threatened to said Mrs Weasley a letter about their product testing on first-years.

"Same temper..." Ron added.

"So, when you going to ask her out, Ronnie?" Fred asked grinning.

"I don't know..." Ron said distantly.

"Oh so you _do_ like her," George asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were just trying to mess with you." Fred smirked. "You'd make an adorable couple, our ickle Ronniekins is growing up!" Ron's ears burned flaming red.

"But our problem lies unresolved..." George said solemnly.

"We have no-one to hex." Fred said.

"Well..." Ron started; his face formed a mischievous grin not unlike Fred and George's. "Bill, you mentioned Fleur was inviting _Victor Krum_ to the wedding..."

Fin.

**I hope you like it; it sort of came to me one day.**

**If you like it just a little bit**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**\/**


	2. Just Ask

**Just ask**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter... for now… MWA HA HA!!!!

It was settled then. Ron would just go over to her and ask.

'_Easy.'_

'_Simple.'_

'_Flawless.'_

'_No, not flawless, she could say no.'_

'_Why would she say no?'_

'_Why wouldn't she?'_

'_You're an idiot, go talk to Harry.'_

'_Did you just call me an idiot!?'_

'_No, you just called you an idiot. I'm you!'_

'_Riiiiiiight...'_

Ron dashed up to his room to find Harry reading a Quidditch Magazine, "Hey, Harry! Could I ask you something."

"If you ask me if I'm planning to date Ginny again, then break her heart one more time, I swear I'll-"

"No! I, err... I was going to ask about asking Hermione to the wedding..."

"You want me to date Hermione!" Harry cried.

"No-!"

"Ew! She's like my _sister_-"

"I know-"

"-And not only did I just get out of a relationship, I thought _you_ fancied her, but-" Harry ranted on.

"I do fancy her!"

"-Obviously, I was wrong-"

"Harry!"

But Harry couldn't stop now, he was on a roll, "-but all the _signs_ pointed to it-"

"_Harry!_"

"...What's with you?! You've liked her for ages, haven't you?-"

"HARRY! I DO FANCY HERMIONE! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Ron shouted. Harry shut up and Ron's face was now a deep red. "W-was I too loud?"

"Well, yeah. You're lucky the girls are out…"

Ron sighed and sat down on his bed, his head in his hands, "I was going to ask her to go to the wedding with me... I think I'm in love with her," he whispered.

If Ron expected Harry to do anything it wasn't what he did. Harry burst out laughing, "Well, thank you, Mr Obvious."

Ron looked up, "Huh?"

"Are you telling me you just realised you loved her? I think there is people all over the world know! I knew something was up since fourth year, but it was clear you're in love since last year!"

Ron didn't know what to say, so he said. "Oh..."

"But don't hurt her again, like I said, she's like my sister."

"Tell you what, Harry. You can have my sister... again, if I can have yours."

Harry smiled, "Deal. Now how're you going to ask her?"

"Well... that's the problem..."

"I dunno, why don't you just... ask?"

"Just... ask!?" Ron squeaked.

"Just ask." confirmed Harry.

"Just ask!?"

"Just ask." Harry repeated, getting annoyed.

"Just-"

"YES!" Harry shouted frustrated.

"I see." Ron announced stroking his chin.

Harry rolled his eyes and left the room then came back, "I was here first, get lost." he jerked him thumb towards the door.

"It's my room!" Ron said.

"I'll describe what it's like to kiss Ginny!"

"You wouldn't!" Ron cried, his eyes widening.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. "I leaned in and-"

"STOP! OKAY!! I surrender..." Ron said, covering his ears in horror. He looked Harry up and down disgustedly, "You are _sick_. Sick and _cruel_. Sick and cruel is what you are!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Harry said lying down.

That evening Ron stood in his room and practised in front of Harry how he was going to ask.

"Hermione, how about we go to the wedding together?"

"Too direct." Harry said.

"Hey, Hermione. I was wondering; only if you want, of course, I mean it would suck if you said no… but-

"Ron, get to the point!" Harry commanded.

"If you'd like, I mean, I don't know if you'd like, that's why I'm asking, to see if you'd like-

"Ron!"

"To go to the wedding with me?" Ron finished.

"Way too desperate… Make it simple."

"Hermione. You. Me. Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

Harry responded in falling of the bed laughing.

Ron scowled then smiled, "Well, there's always the _Harry_ approach, 'Wannagoweddingwimme'?"

Harry shut up and glared at him, "Next one, Weasley."

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd… like to go to the wedding with me?"

Harry smiled, "As much as I'd love to," he shook his head. "I just don't lean that way."

Hey, Hermione, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the wedding with me?

That was all he had to say. She would say yes. Or she would say no. But all he had to do was say those… 15 little words.

"Hey, Hermione…" Ron started.

"Oh hello, Ron." She said glancing up from her book.

"Hey…" Ron repeated.

"Yes?"

"Yep…"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but, I have some books I need to read-"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the wedding with me?" Ron blurted out.

"What?" Hermione asked, taken by obvious surprise, "Y-you mean like… a date?"

"You could call it that…" Ron said quietly, looking down.

"I'd love to!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

Ron looked up, "Really?"

"Yes, I would." Ron smiled and Hermione smiled back, not breaking eye contact until-

"Aw, Fred, isn't this just the _cutest_ moment!" George's voice said from the door.

They turned around to see Fred and George staring at them, grinning. Ron and Hermione both went bright red.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Hermione said embarrassed.

"You're right! We _should_ take a picture!" Fred concluded. He conjured up a camera.

Click.

"I think Mum would like to know about this arrangement, don't you think so?" George asked.

"No, I think _everybody _should know!" Fred replied.

"You're right! We'll tell people at the shop too…" George said excitedly.

"And hang up the photo!" Fred added.

"No you wont!" Hermione said, blushing.

"Sure we will!" with that the two dashed out of the room with Ron close behind.

"Come back here!" Ron said, chasing them, desperately trying to stop them and grab the camera, but it was too…

"MUM! RON AND HERMIONE ARE GOING TO THE WEDDING TOGETHER!" … Late.

**Sorry it took me so long to send it in, I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! And I'll send the next chapter in!!**


End file.
